Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016
by thelilicca
Summary: Drabbles based on prompts for Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016.
1. Day 1 – Confession

**Confession**

(Gruvia Fluff Week – Day 1)

* * *

"Juvia… I'm not leaving for always, you know?" he gently patted his wife on the back, trying to comfort her a little. She was hugging him that tight, that he hardly even could breath.

"B-But… This will be Gray-sama's first long mission without Juvia since _then_." women looked at him with big, glazed, blue eyes and tear fell from one of them.

 _Then_. Just one word was enough for Gray to understand what she was afraid of.

She was talking about a war with Alvarez Empire. A very bloody war. Both of them almost died during the battle. Juvia was the one who saved him, even when her life was in danger. If not Wendy, woman would be dead.

When Gray almost lost Juvia, he finally understood how much she means to him. Man didn't want to waste any single minute, so three months after they crushed the Empire, couple got married. Changing attitude was hard for Gray, but he knew that he can't keep running from his own feelings, because then he can lose her again. And he definitely didn't want that.

Since _then_ , they were going to all missions together to be sure that the other one is safe. But today, Gray had to go on important mission with his old (?) team. He just _couldn't_ take Juvia, even so she almost begged him for permission to come.

Now, here he was, standing in the doors of their house, trying to calm down his worried wife. He reached for her soft lips and kissed her gently while wipping her cheek.

"I'm not going to die, so you don't have to worry, okay?" Gray cupped her face into hands and looked deep into her eyes. He wanted to be sure that she understands him.

"But…" she sniffed.

"No buts." man cutted her. "Now _I_ am the one who is protecting you, Juvia. Not otherwise."

Juvia was silent for a moment, but finally she spoke, almost whispering.

"You promise?" woman took one step back, freeing herself from her husband's arms. "You promise that you will return to Juvia?" she repeated louder.

Gray in respond grabbed her hands tight, still looking right into her eyes. "I promise. I will be back in a blink of eye."

"So Juvia can't do anything but believe you." she finally smiled a little. "Just remember that Juvia loves you."

"So do I." he respond and kissed her again, this time a little bit deeper.

And that was their way to say _goodbye_. But the better word would be _see you later_. Despite a little fear, they both deep in soul were sure that in couple of days they will be together again.

A while after the door closed, Juvia went to the window to watch her husband walking away.

"Just be back quickly, Gray-sama." she told to herself and put a hand on her stomach. "Juvia still has something to _confess_ you.


	2. Day 2 – Home

**Home**

(Gruvia Fluff Fest – Day 2)

* * *

Natural disasters are _really_ pain in the ass, lightly saying. One flame, one blast, one impact and you have _nothing_. Gray and Juvia got to know this feeling, but they definitely would prefer not.

They stood in front of their ruined _house_ in silent, but then Gray kicked in the ground, making couple of small pebbles flow.

"Shit! Everything burned!"

"Gray-sama, don't…" she tried to say something, but her husband cut her.

"Burned, Juvia, _burned_." he turned to her. "There's no words that would make this situation better."

"Gray-sama, Juvia even couldn't say what she wanted to say!" woman got upset a little. "It wasn't only _your_ house, you know?"

Gray took a moment to think what should he do now. He shouldn't be mean to his wife. He tried to apologize in his way by taking her in his arms tight, carefully.

"I know, I know… I just got too pissed off." she hugged him harder to let him know that it's okay now.

Juvia understands him. This house was for him like second child. 6 months ago, when he found out that she is pregnant, he began to work much. Even _too_ much. But, in the end, he earned a lot of jewels, so they were able to buy this house. And now, all this hard work is _ruined_.

"I guess we have to move into our old apartment until I will fix this… I'm sorry." he moved away a little to look at her. "I know how much you liked this house."

Juvia shook her head.

"Juvia's _home_ is there where Gray-sama is, so it doesn't matter how it looks like." she was determined.

"Oh, so we can even go under the bridge?" he smiled while teasing her.

"G-Gray-sama! Don't even joke about that!" woman said louder. "Juvia means that she will be with Gray-sama everywhere, despite everything!"

"Oh, I know, I know…" man hugged his wife again and patted her back. "I'm glad you will."

 _"…and I'm glad that I finally have someone with whom I can create real home."_ he added in his mind.


End file.
